


Ready for the Fall

by Spoonie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Jester Lavorre, Best Mum Nott, Character Study, Hurt Nott | Veth Brenatto, episode 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonie/pseuds/Spoonie
Summary: Nott falls into the Gibbering Chasm and doesn't think she'll get back to the others
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 10





	Ready for the Fall

Cool air whipped against her cheeks, forcing tears to build in her eyes as she plummeted. She felt numb. The reality of the situation had not yet set in; she’d flung herself off the side of a bridge, and yet, she couldn’t even bring herself to panic. She breathed deeply, the musty air filling her lungs.  
Something rose ahead of Nott, roiling out of the darkness, flesh and teeth and gaping maws. Pained moans and whispers gathered in her brain, yet she ignored them. Distantly she remembered she’d cut the rope attaching her to the others and she couldn’t be saved from this. Yet, she still felt nothing.  
Nott’s breath was slammed out of her as she hit the fleshy river. Panic reared its ugly head as she clawed and coughed, the calming numb gone. Teeth ground into her leg and she screamed out her shortly gathered air. The gnashing teeth pulled at her leg, yanking her tiny body into its waiting maw and she screamed again. Nott knew this was the end for her; Caleb couldn’t save her from this, and the others definitely weren’t mad enough to jump after her. If they had even seen her jump.  
Distantly, Nott hated that Caleb’s last memory of her would be of her cowardice, of her screams. Hopefully the others would protect him in her stead, keep him safe, her boy. The teeth pierced into her chest and she coughed out a half-hearted scream, the gathered tears pushing out of her eyes as she shut them in pain.  
As Yeza and Luc and Caleb and the Nein gathered in her memories and she smiled through the agony in the thought of her family. If only she could have had more time with them, with her husband and her boys, with her Nein. But they would move on, they had before. If only she could have another drink before it all ended, to the numb the pain again. But it was long gone, probably in that giant Roc’s nest, not near enough for her scrabbling claws.  
Something slammed against the flesh in front of her, a quiet 'oof' emanating from the body. Nott’s eyes flashed open to Jester, her face set with determination even as the flesh began to chew at her too. She gripped onto Nott and began frantically chanting, her Traveller’s symbol clutched so tightly in her hand Nott thought she might bend it. Her vision began to dim, but Nott clutched onto Jester even as she was ripped apart. Tears built in Jester’s eyes as the teeth tore into her skin, and her chanting rose to a yell and suddenly-  
Nott fell to the solid floor of the stone bridge, Jester still clutching her. She distantly heard Jester whisper her thanks to her Traveller as they rose to their feet, Jester staring towards their companions still stuck halfway across the bridge. Nott just stared at Jester in awe, shocked at the bravery of the small tiefling who had deemed her life worth saving. At Jester, who had given her yet another chance to live on.  
For once, Nott’s fear subsided as she drew her crossbow and readied herself next to the bravest person she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 68 really stuck with me guys, but like only the part when Nott jumped into the fricking Chasm and Jester was bloody well amazing and badass and jumped after her. And so I wrote this instead of my English essay.  
> Also, no spoilers for anything please! I only just got up to episode 80.  
> I love every kudos and comment from you guys, and if you notice any errors or have any constructive criticism, I would love to hear it!  
> I hope you're all staying safe!  
> (Also if anyone knows how to put italics in AO3 could you please tell me!)


End file.
